De Pilo Pendet
by Shaz1
Summary: Follow on to 'Veritas'- Mac wasn't quite as 'fine' as he says. Final Chapter now posted!
1. Chapter 1

**De Pilo Pendet**

By Shaz

Disclaimer: As usual none of the characters in this story that you recognise belong to me, I will return them at the end only slightly worse for wear I promise!

This story picks up literally as 'Veritas' finishes, please review and let me know what you think!

**De Pilo Pendet**

"But most of all, for pissing me off" he finished, nodding at the officer behind Scott's shoulder, who instantly lead the shocked man away. Mac Taylor watched as the hapless bank robber come kidnapper was led away, finally drawing a close to what could only be described as a harrowing couple of days. What had started off as a normal run of the mill bank robbery had culminated in the head CSI being taken hostage, kidnapped, shot and then near drowned, all before lunch. He sighed to himself, his body a mass of aches and pains and the exhaustion catching up with him quickly. Now that Ethan Scott was finally locked up, he could no longer hold the tiredness at bay. He walked slowly out of the station and towards where the avalanche was parked, his head was pounding and the dizziness that he had tried to ignore all day threatened to overwhelm him. Luckily the ever reliable Stella caught sight of him swaying on his feet as he dug his keys from his pocket and intercepted him before he could even open the door.

"Hey Mac, you all right?" she asked softly, noticing the pallor to his skin and unsteadiness of his gait.

"I'm fine, just tired" he replied, leaning against the bodywork of the car, whilst she opened the doors.

"Come on, I'll take you to hospital and get you checked out" she told him, her tone strict, but obviously he wasn't taking the hint that she was none too subtly dropping down.

"No, I'm fine. Take me to the lab please" he told her, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the head rest. She sighed a long suffering sigh at his stubbornness, yet she was not surprised for a second. If it wasn't for the fact that two very qualified and very able doctors worked on their team she may just have ignored him, but in a move that she hoped she wouldn't regret she acquiesced to his request and headed to the lab. Her boss didn't stir at all for the whole journey.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac walked slowly and carefully to his office, his actions not unnoticed by his partner, but she knew better than to comment. He eased himself down into his faithful office chair and reached into his desk drawer for the pack of Tylenol that he kept there, dry swallowing them both before turning back to the stack of paperwork that was waiting for him.

"Seriously Mac, let me take you home, there is nothing there that can't wait until tomorrow" Stella tried to reason with the marine, wishing that he wouldn't constantly disregard his own health and wellbeing like this.

"I'm fine Stella, please just stop fussing" he told her, the softening of his eyes the only thing that took the sting out of his words. She sighed again, before nodding slightly.

"Fine, I'll go and get the coffee, you look like you need some" she replied, leaving him reluctantly. As soon as she had stepped out of the room, he allowed himself a moment to react to his feeling, his head swimming he rested it on his hand, elbows perched on the desk. Massaging his temples in an attempt at pushing away the agony that pulsated through his skull. He yawned tiredly, his body feeling drained, and got to his feet deciding that a shower to wake himself up, he headed down to the locker room, barely acknowledging his colleagues as he walked past them.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Hey Stella" Hawkes greeted the detective softly in the rest room. "Is Mac ok?" he asked her in concern.

"He says he is fine, just tired" she told the former ME in reply to his question, her tone clearly conveying what she thought about that.

"I have just passed him in the hall and he looks like death warmed up" Sheldon continued, "he was heading to the locker room and walked straight passed me, I don't think he even noticed me" he told her, his worry clear in his voice.

"He seemed all right until Scott was taken away and then he just seemed to flag" Stella told the doctor softly.

"I'm sure he's fine, and just tired. I'll go and check in on him in a while" Hawkes told the female detective with a reassuring smile. He then reached around her and swiped a cup of coffee from the counter. "I just need to check in with Flack and then I will go and see Mac" he told her, before leaving the room taking the coffee with him. Stella smiled to herself as she poured herself a replacement cup of coffee, pleased that Hawke was going to check on their friend. She took a sip from the hot liquid and headed back to the lab, drinking on the way so fear of being caught by her boss.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

An hour later and Stella was on her second cup of coffee and had returned to Mac's office with the promised drink for him too, however the head of the lab was nowhere to be found. She couldn't ignore the niggle in the back of her mind that was increasing worry for her friend, she placed the mug on his desk and headed out to find Hawkes to see if he could help her locate the missing detective. She ran her hands through her curls, as she dialled the extension for the former ME, her worry escalating when he failed to be contactable either. She sighed and mind made up set off towards the locker rooms herself.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac sat on the bench, clinging on to the edge of it as dizziness overwhelmed him; he swallowed down on the taste of bile rising in his throat. His headache, as impossible as it seemed, had got worse and his vision was so blurry he could hardly focus on his hand in front of his face. He had sat down in an attempt to ride out the worst of it, and he was finally managing to rein himself back in. He raised a hand gingerly to the cut in his hair line, and sighed as the events of the last two days once more rushed through his tortured mind. He staggered to his feet and stepped under the pounding of the shower, letting the water rush over him and sooth his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, after a few moments he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower, holding onto the stall to prevent him from slipping. He reached for a towel and patted himself dry. He reached into his locker and pulled out a clean pair of pants, before shrugging on a t shirt. He smoothed his hair down, and then was forced to stand still by a roll of nausea. He reached out to his locker, resting his head against the door as he rode out the ill feelings, desperate to not be sick.

"Mac?" a voice questioned from behind him. The detective resisted the impulse to whirl round and look at the owner of the voice; for fear that he would drop to the floor.

"Hi Sheldon" he merely greeted, not moving his head.

"I thought we had an agreement?" Hawkes commented softly, his voice laced with concern for his friend. Mac sighed in acknowledgement.

"I'm fine" he stated, before slowly turning around now that he had gained control of his stomach.

"Doesn't look that way, I think you need to sit down" he told the older man softly.

"I need to get back to the office and finalise the paperwork" Mac replied.

"That can wait" Hawkes stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Mac took one step towards the doctor, before he faltered, Sheldon barely had time to react as the other man's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am overwhelmed by the response, please keep them coming. The more reviews that I get the quicker I update…..

Lily-moonlight- I never mind any comments or suggestions, thank you for your review!

Wandamarie, mav32, tlh45, csiny96, gluegirl56, laoisbabe, and erkilius thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**Chapter Two **

Hawkes carefully eased his friend down to the locker room floor, looking in alarm at the man's pallor. Gently he felt his neck, relieved to find a strong pulse beneath his fingers, before tenderly rolling his boss into the recovery position. As soon as he was satisfied that the man was safe, he pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled a number that he knew by heart.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Danny whistled as he wandered through the halls, it had been quite a couple of days for the entire team, and he for one was glad that it was nearly over with. His boss had seemed drained by the time Scott had been arrested, not that the tough marine would ever let it show or admit it. Danny smiled to himself at the thought, Mac Taylor sure was one lucky guy, Danny just worried that one day the other man's luck would run out.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"What happened?" Sid asked the other doctor as he rushed into the locker room, worried to discover a woozy Mac Taylor struggling to sit up against the former ME.

"Mac here decided to take an impromptu nap, and now thinks he is ready to take on the world" Sheldon replied, exhaling a long suffering sigh as he did so. Mac made his way to a sitting position, drawing his knees in to his chest and resting his arms on them, before resting his head on his hands tiredly.

"I'm fine, just overly tired" he told the two doctors. "It's been a long couple of days" he continued, not looking either of them in the eyes.

"Mac, I really think you need to get checked out" Sid told his long-time friend seriously, genuinely worried for the other man's health.

"Sid, quit worrying I am fine" the detective reasserted, his face looking far from fine.

"At least let me give you the once over" Sid tried to reason with the other man. Man sighed in a dramatic fashion before struggling to his feet.

"Fine, if it's the only way to get any peace" he relented, trying to ignore the slight sway as he headed out of the door, the two doctors following very closely behind.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella rolled her shoulders to ease the tension as she headed towards the locker rooms. She didn't make it the whole way before she almost literally bumped into a very dishevelled looking Mac.

"Mac?" she questioned, seeing their two colleagues following behind. "Is everything ok?" she asked softly. Mac nodded and kept walking, Sid on his tail.

"He collapsed in the locker room" Sheldon told her quietly, once the subject of their concern was out of ear shot.

"He collapsed?" she repeated, scared for her friend. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know Stella, he says he is just tired and that may be the case" Sheldon replied, softly, the two colleagues walking slowly along. "He has reluctantly agreed to let Sid check him out" he told her and had to chuckle at the shock on her face at that statement. "Do you want me to take a look at your shoulder?" he asked her softly, knowing she must be feeling at least a bit stiff after hanging from a rooftop. Stella chuckled lightly at his question.

"Its fine" she told him softly, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Honestly, not even a bruise, nothing a nice long soak in a hot bath won't fix" she told him. He nodded, satisfied in her answer before heading towards their boss' office, intent on checking the progress of the examination.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"You really need to go to a hospital Mac" Sid told his friend gently, reaching behind him for the pen light.

"I'm fine Sid, just tired" Mac told him, his voice barely above a whisper as his tiredness fully caught up with him.

"Hmm, well a CAT scan would be a better judge of that" Sid returned, Mac just sighed lacking the energy to argue with the doctor. Sid shook his head sadly, before shining the light in the detective's eyes, not missing the flinch as he did so. He made a note, before reaching for the blood pressure cuff behind him and attaching it to the other man's arm. After a few moments he tutted before making another note. "It's high Mac" he told him looking him in the eyes.

"It's been a stressful couple of days" Mac replied.

"Seriously, as your friend I really think you need to go to a hospital, and as your doctor I really think you need to go to a hospital" Sid told him, his face serious.

"If I feel any worse I will let you know" Mac replied, the biggest compromise he was willing to offer. Sid drew in a deep breath, knowing his friend well enough to not argue, but not liking the outcome any either.

"You better" he finally replied, looking up through the glass where Stella and Hawkes were silently observing the interaction. Mac looked up at the glance as well, and rolled his eyes at seeing his friends watching them. He bit back on the gasp that nearly left him as the action once more set the nausea rolling. After he had drawn a number of soothing breaths he got to his feet and headed over to his office chair, sitting down and picking up the files in front of him.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Sid asked him, his words harsh even to his own ears.

"Working" Mac replied simply.

"No way Mac, home now and no arguments" Sid responded- unable to even believe that his friend had intended on continuing to work.

"I'll take him" Stella interjected stepping into the room, her voice and posture leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine" Mac simply said, getting to his feet and moving slowly to where his partner was waiting for him, before they both left the room.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Hawkes muttered to his fellow doctor as the two walked out.

"He needs a hospital" Sid replied, his tone laced with concern. "His pupils were slow to dilate and his blood pressure is through the roof Sheldon" he continued.

"Stella will take care of him" Hawkes replied softly. "I'll call round later tonight and check on him if that eases your mind" he finished. Sid nodded in agreement, although the worry never left his face.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Wow guys, I am genuinely overwhelmed by your response to this story, thank you so much to everyone that has set alerts, added this to favourites or left a review! Reviews really do mean the world to me, I already have several ideas for future stories – which I will start posting once I have completed this one! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become and the quicker I post so please review!

**Chapter Three**

"Hey have you guys seen Mac?" Don asked the two CSIs sat having a coffee in the rest room.

"He went home" Hawkes replied, taking the last gulp of the cooling liquid.

"He went home? Seriously? But it's only 9pm?" Flack replied with a grin, knowing as well as any of them how seriously Mac took his work.

"Stella took him home, he wasn't doing so good" Hawkes replied seriously.

"You mean he's sick?" the detective asked, the grin fading as his concern grew.

"He says he is just tired, but Sid is worried" the doctor replied, getting to his feet. "I am finished for the day, and going to check on him on my way home" he finished, pulling his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Give me two minutes and I'll come with you" Don replied, worried enough that he wanted to see for himself that his friend was doing all right after everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours.

"I'm calling it a night too guys, let me know when you have checked in on the boss" Danny told them both as he walked out of the door stifling a yawn as he did so and greatly looking forward to seeing his wife and daughter imminently.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Mac?" Stella called from just outside his bedroom door, she had managed to get him home surprisingly easily, but he had gone into his bedroom nearly thirty minutes earlier, and she hadn't heard a sound from him. "Mac?" she called again, and again got no reply. He had seemed too pale to her, too unsteady on his feet, too exhausted and too nauseous for her not to be concerned about him. She took a deep breath before carefully pushing open the door, surprised to not see her friend sound asleep in bed. Quietly she headed into the en suite that was attached, and felt her heart constrict at what she saw before her.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Everything ok?" Lindsey asked her husband as she embraced him.

"Yeah, everything's finished up and done for the day. Case closed" he replied.

"Good, what a week!" she exclaimed handing her husband a glass of wine that she had poured and heading into the lounge, looking forward to curling up on the sofa with him. He accepted the glass gratefully and followed her. He took his cell phone from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him, before sitting beside his wife. He draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close and enjoying breathing her scent.

"Are you expecting a call?" she asked him, noticing his action.

"Not especially. Don and Sheldon are swinging by to check on Mac and said they would let me know how he's doing" he replied.

"Has something happened?" she asked, instantly alert. She had been worried sick about their friend since he had set foot inside that bank, when she had seen how close they had come to losing him from a gunshot wound her worry had only escalated and she felt sick at the thought.

"He's ok Lyns, he collapsed in the locker room. Hawkes was with him, and he let Sid briefly check him out. They both told him to get checked out at hospital, but Mac being Mac he refused out right" Danny told her, squeezing her as he saw her reaction. "Hey its ok, Stella is with him and the guys are going around to check on him" he told her softly. She looked at him doubtfully before settling back into his arms and taking a sip from her glass.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Sid seemed worried" Don commented as Hawkes drove them both through the streets towards Mac's apartment.

"I am too" Sheldon replied. "You can't mess around with head injuries, Mac is too stubborn for his own good" he stated with a sigh.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" the detective asked.

"Maybe a concussion, maybe just tiredness like he says, either way I'd be happier if he would be checked out properly" the doctor replied. He had barely finished his sentence as he made the next left turn and the view before him caused his heart sank at the flashing red lights in front of him and the EMS outside of Mac's building that could only mean one thing.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, alerts and favourites I am really happy with the reaction this story has got!

I would apologise for the cliffhanger I left you with in the last chapter, but I wouldn't mean it!

**Chapter Four**

"Stella?" Flack shouted as he ran into his friend's apartment, knowing that she was looking after Mac at his place. His face fell as he made his way through towards the bedroom, and saw the distraught detective seated on the bed. "Stella?" he questioned softly, Sheldon hot on his heels. She looked up at seeing the two men arriving, and before either of them could react she had launched herself off the bed and was in Don's arms. He didn't miss the tear stains down her fair cheeks, and immediately held her in his arms, glancing at Sheldon- which the other man immediately recognised as an instruction to try and find out what was happening. Wordlessly he headed passed his two colleagues towards the en suite. He gasped at what he saw, his worry for his friend increasing tenfold in an instant. He took a breath before letting the doctor in him take control, and he stepped forward to assist the paramedics.

"I'm Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, what have we got?" he introduced himself, kneeling next to his unconscious friend.

"Male, unconscious with a recent head trauma. Blood pressure is through the floor and oxygenation is poor" the EMT informed him, as she fitted a neck brace around the deeply unconscious Mac Taylor.

"TBI?" Hawkes suggested sadly.

"That's my first thought" she replied, assisting her colleague in sliding a back board under the crime lab head. Hawkes nodded, before helping by picking up the monitors and placing them on the gurney that the paramedics had lifted his friend onto.

"I'll ride along with you to assist en route" he told them softly, his eyes never leaving the pale, still figure of one of his best friends. The medical staff simply nodded, recognising that the man before them clearly mattered a great deal to the police officers around them- and knowing members of the NYPD there was no point in arguing. Without further word the trio moved out pushing the gurney between them, they silently passed by the two detectives watching, their emotions written all over their faces. Hawkes offered them a weak smile as he gestured at the prone detective, but continued passed them- determined to do his bit to help his friend.

"Stella, what happened?" Don asked softly, his arm still around her trembling shoulders.

"I don't know Don! I left him to freshen up, when he hadn't come out I started to get a bit worried. I went to check on him and found him collapsed on the floor, in the midst of some sort of seizure" Stella told him, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Hawkes said he collapsed earlier?" Don prompted, trying to function despite his shock.

"He had gone for a shower, and Hawkes caught him just as he dropped. He let Sid check him out for about thirty seconds before his stubbornness once more set in. He refused hospital even though he was told that he needed to go" she told him, her frustration at her friend's stubbornness evident in her words.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital" Don commented, leading her out of the apartment and to the car waiting outside. Within seconds they were on the way, each lost in their own thoughts and determined to do anything in their power to get their friend through this.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Do you think we should just call Stella?" Lynsey suggested to her husband softly, Danny had been home for forty minutes and they were yet to hear anything about their friend, and now the junior CSI felt worry niggling at her.

"Stella would have called, I'm sure of it" Danny attempted to reassure his wife gently, unable to ignore the uneasy feeling festering in his gut.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know for sure" she commented, her eyes wide and innocent. Danny chuckled lightly, his wife sure knew how to get round him.

"Fine, I'll call her" he surrendered, reaching for his cell phone, just as it exploded into a chirpy ring showing an incoming call. He quirked an eyebrow with a smile as he answered. "Hey Stella" he greeted "how's Mac?" he questioned, sitting back down beside his wife. He listened intently to the response. He rubbed his eyes as he felt the onset of a headache at the words being spoken on the other end of the phone. "We'll try and get a sitter and be right there" he finished. At the tone of his words Lynsey sat forward, desperate to hear what was happening.

"Danny?" she questioned as he disconnected the call.

"Mac's in hospital Lyns, he collapsed and is still unconscious. Can you call for a sitter?" he asked, getting to his feet and calling for a taxi, as his mind spun with the update on his friend. Less than twenty minutes later the two detectives were climbing into a cab and heading to join their second family at the hospital.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"I knew I should have forced him to get checked at the hospital" Sid whispered, his head in his hands and self-loathing flowing through him. "This is my fault, my responsibility" he told the detectives beside him.

"Sid, there was no way anyone can force Mac into doing anything that he doesn't want to do- so stop beating yourself up" Don argued gently, knowing that the experienced ME and the head of the crime lab had been friends for years, and Sid loved Mac like family.

"I just wish that I had done more" Sid commented softly.

"You did everything you could, now you just have to be here for him with the rest of us" Flack replied, gently squeezing the older man's shoulder. The two looked up as the Messers came dashing in.

"Any word?" Danny asked, his face a picture of worry.

"Nothing yet and Hawkes hasn't come back out" Stella replied, taking a sip from the cup that she held in her right hand, the liquid already too cool for her tastes- yet she drank it anyway out of distraction. Just as she spoke the words Sheldon appeared along with another man that was obviously the doctor.

"Hello I am Dr Toon, I have been treating Detective Taylor" he introduced himself to the assembled detectives softly. "Detective Taylor has just returned from a CT scan, and he is suffering from an acute subdural haematoma. At the moment his condition is critical but stable" he continued.

"Will he be all right?" Danny asked quietly, dreading the answer but needing to ask the question.

"With the correct treatment and no complications he stands a chance" the young doctor replied, his comments not filling any of the people before him with confidence. "The haematoma measure 12mm, as such we are left with no option other than a surgical procedure. Based on his current condition we are going to use a less invasive procedure, basically small burr holes will be drilled into Detective Taylor's head. The surgeon will then insert small rubber tubes into the holes which drain the fluid and the blood. Depending on what he finds the tubes will in all likelihood remain in situ for a few days to ensure that everything is drained away. The sooner the procedure is undertaken the better his chances are" he concluded. He offered them a small smile, meant to make them feel better with the situation. "If you have any questions feel free to ask" he told them, understanding their discomfort.

"Will he be all right long term?" Stella asked, finding the courage to ask the question they had been dreading.

"We will have to wait and see" the doctor replied, and each of them felt their hearts sink a little lower.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mav32- no thank god it wasn't what I had!

Tlh45- don't worry you will soon find out!

Miss37- thank you for your review! X

Gluegirl56- thank you! Mac is very stubborn and naughty!

Thank you all for still reading this story and leaving me your thoughts, I really appreciate each and every review! Please keep them coming!

**Chapter Five**

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked the assembled crew softly, breaking each of them out of their thoughts. The doctor had left them a few moments prior to begin the procedure he had outlined.

"I guess all that he can do is wait" Flack replied, his voice carrying the level of dejection he felt. "Anyone want coffee?" he asked them, and upon taking everybody's orders he headed out of the room and down the hall, just glad to be doing something- even if it was just getting his friends drinks.

"He's taking this hard" Sheldon commented softly, and received merely nods in reply- there was nothing anybody could say, the only thing that could make them feel better was for Mac to wake up and be his usual self.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

It felt like hours to the crime lab team before the doctor returned to them, but in reality it had barely been two hours.

"How is he?" Stella asked immediately, uttering the first words she had managed since the doctor had left them.

"He is holding his own" the doctor replied with a tired smile.

"Oh thank god" Stella gasped as she slumped back down onto the hard backed chair.

"Detective Taylor came through the procedure well, due to the severity of the hematoma the drain is being left in situ to continue to assist in the drainage of any leftover blood or fluid build-up" he told them "he should start to regain consciousness in the next few hours, only then will we be able to fully assess any long term damage" he concluded.

"Can we see him?" Lyndsay asked, almost frightened to see her beloved boss.

"He is just being settled, but then he can receive visitors, but only two at a time" the doctor replied "a nurse will come and get you when you can see him" he added, as he stepped out of the room.

"You two should go in first" Stella suggested to the married couple in front of her, "I know you'll be wanting to get back to Lucy" she added, in reality she knew that once she was beside Mac, wild horses would not be able to drag her away from him. Danny nodded at her suggestion, suspecting that he knew the real reason behind her offer, but willing to see his boss as quickly as possible anyway. It was only a matter of moments before the nurse had returned and the Messers were following her down the sterile hallway to see their friend, no amount of forewarning could have prepared the young couple for the sight of their long-term friend.

"He looks so small" the Montana native whispered to her husband, reaching out and gently taking hold of the injured man's hand, gently squeezing it for fear of hurting him.

"He'll pull through this" Danny told her, holding her tight, yet his gaze not wavering from the head CSI. "It's Mac, he always pulls through"

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella's heart sank as she saw the Messers heading back to the waiting room, both looking as pale as ghosts.

"Danny?" she questioned softly.

"It's ok, he's ok it was just a bit of a shock" he replied. "We're going to go home and get Lucy to bed, but we'll be back in the morning" he told them, bidding them all a good night and on the strict promise that they would call if anything changed the young couple headed out.

"Shall we head in and see him?" Don asked her softly, her fear filled eyes locking onto his face.

"I guess so" she replied getting shakily to her feet, the image of Mac unconscious on his bathroom floor etched in her mind. The two doctors of the team had left a short time ago, each intent on returning to see their friend in the morning. Together the two detectives walked out of the waiting area and headed towards their friend. As soon as they stepped through the door and Stella caught sight of her friend she knew why Danny had appeared so shell-shocked. Mac looked awful- there was no other word for it. His skin was pale and clammy, his eyes closed as if in slumber or death. Stella stepped forward, carefully taking hold of one of his still hands, her heart in her throat as she took in all of the cables and tubes that snaked around him.

"Oh Mac" Stella whispered as she bit back on the tears that threatened to spill. Don looked around him, involuntarily gasping at the state his friend was in.

"He seemed ok" he whispered, shocked at how much his friend had deteriorated in such a short time.

"That's Mac for you, always has to be stubborn" Stella replied, his gaze never faltering from the still figure in front of him.

"I suppose he wouldn't be Mac if he gave into it" Don replied, wandering around the room and returning with a chair that he pushed towards Stella, before moving the second one to around the other side of his friend, intent of maintaining the vigil they had automatically set in for.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Stella asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course he will, and he will probably try to bust straight out of here" Don replied, praying silently that his words were true.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Sheldon Hawkes had barely slept a wink, he was exhausted yet his mind refused to shut down enough to allow for sleep to consume him. He had heard nothing from the hospital all night and he was choosing to see that as a good thing. He was certain that Flack and Stella must have spent the night beside Mac's bed, and now he had to make sure that they went and got some rest themselves. He stretched lightly, before shrugging on his coat and heading out of the door. He hailed a cab and exited it a short walk away from the hospital, he swung by the coffee stand at the end of the walkway and armed with a hearty breakfast for his friends he headed into the hospital. As he entered the room that housed his three friends, he was astounded to be greeted by three pairs of eyes looking back at him.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Guys thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I am so happy that you are all still reading and seem to be enjoying this! I have loads of other CSI NY stories in the pipeline so please keep reviewing and I will keep writing!

Chapter Six

"Mac?" Hawkes greeted softly, seeing the bleary confused eyes staring back at him. No answer was forthcoming, as the crime lab head squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a surge of pain went through his head. Hawkes moved forward at the sight, the breakfasts dumped on the nearby tray as he moved to his friend, with one hand he gently took Mac's pale hand in his own and with the other he reached for the call button and pressed it with a sense of urgency. "Hey Mac it's Hawkes, can you hear me?" he asked softly, fully aware that his friend's head was hurting. Mac nodded, the move barely noticeable but there. "I have pressed the call button so a doctor should be here in a minute to give you something for the pain" he explained, gently. With all the movement in the room, Stella and Don had each awoken and moved closer to their friend.

"Hey Mac, it's Stella" the Greek detective whispered, and almost sobbed herself as she saw her friend in such obvious pain. Within a few moments the doctor came rushing into the room, smiling at seeing her patient awake and aware even if in pain.

"Hello Detective Taylor, I am Dr Stevens, a nurse is on her way with some pain medication I just need to do a couple of tests now that you are back with us" she told him, her voice soft in respect of the certain headache she knew he was suffering with. She gently leant forward and moved the oxygen mask from the pale face. "Now I know that you are really hurting, but I just need to ask you a couple of questions which I need you to answer as much as you can ok?" she asked gently. Mac nodded, her stubborn side kicking in as he refused to surrender to the pain he was feeling.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Mac Taylor" he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"And what year is it?"

"2008"

"Do you remember how you came to be here?" she asked, noting down on the chart.

"Joe?" he replied cautiously his memory hazy. The doctor looked over her shoulder to the detectives behind her, and at their nod of agreement she continued noting, the nurse walked in just as she finished her questions. She nodded at the nurse and she immediately injected a pain killer in to the IV.

"Excellent, Amelia here has just administered a pain killer, it shouldn't make you drowsy although at the moment the more sleep that you get the better. Just to explain what has happened Detective you suffered from a traumatic brain injury, we believe from a blow to the head a couple of days ago. This lead to a haematoma that did require intervention due to the size. There are several small holes in the side of your head with drains in so it is very important that you stay still, and resist any sudden movements. It is perfectly normal to feel some pain within your head, particularly whilst the drains remain in situ, and we will manage that with IV pain medication" she told him. He closed his eyes at her explanation, feeling drained and weak. "There may be some side effects in your body feeling very weak, slurring of speech or even temporary paralysis- and don't panic if you do feel any effects- you are in the best place" she reassured him. He nodded lightly, too exhausted to allow the worry of her words to catch up with him. She lightly squeezed his arm, before stepping away and leaving the patient to his visitors.

"How are you feeling Mac?" Don asked softly, his tired face newly reenergised at seeing his friend conscious.

"Tired" Mac replied, relaxing back slightly as the pain medication began to take effect.

"You sleep Mac, we'll be here when you wake up" the younger detective told him with a squeeze of his forearm. He took no more prompting as his eyes slid shut and sleep reclaimed him. Once they were sure he was asleep the three colleagues all sat back in relief.

"Will he be all right now?" Stella asked Hawkes softly.

"If there are no complications he should be fine" the doctor replied, cautiously- praying that their friend would be just fine. "I brought you two some breakfast" he told them both, reaching behind him and handing them each their bagel and coffee.

"Thank god for that I am starved!" Don replied, eagerly taking the offered item and nearly eating it in one go.

"Thanks Sheldon" Stella added, taking a sip from the still hot coffee.

"Why don't you two go home and get some sleep, Mac will probably be out for the count for most of the day, and I'll stay with him" Hawkes suggested, hoping that both of his friends on the sense in his words and went home. Don stood and stretched his aching back, taking a final gulp of his coffee before throwing it into the nearby trash can.

"That is an excellent idea, I feel like I could sleep for a week" he replied, he shrugged his jacket on before turning to Stella. "Come on Stell, I'll drop you home on my way" he told her, his tone leaving little room for argument. She hesitated before she got to her feet- she bent at the waist and tenderly kissed her poorly friend on the cheek before also heading out.

"You will call me when he wakes back up won't you?" she asked Hawkes softly.

"Of course I will, now go and get some sleep" he instructed, practically pushing the two of them out of the room. "Just you and me now boss" he whispered to the sleeping figure on the bed.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Hours passed in silence until eventually Hawkes was joined by Danny.

"How's the big guy doing?" he asked softly, all of the team had been told about their leader regaining consciousness.

"Still asleep" Hawkes replied, gratefully accepting the coffee that was handed to him.

"You wanna take off for a while?" Danny offered as he pulled up the second chair.

"Na, I'm good. I'll stay for a while longer" Hawkes replied, and just as he did so he heard the faintest groan coming from the bed, he reached for the call button as he again took hold of his friend's hand. "Hey Mac" Sheldon greeted again. Mac swallowed painfully, his throat like glass and his head aching. "Here" Hawkes gently scooped some ice chips into his friend's dry mouth, Mac closed his mouth and allowed it to melt and sooth his throat.

"Thank you" he finally said.

"How you doing?" Danny asked his boss softly.

"Woozy" Mac replied, his head spinning and pounding all at once.

"The nurse is on her way with your meds Mac" Sheldon told him quietly, hating to see him in so much pain. Just as the words left his mouth the nurse came into the room.

"Hi there detective, I bet your head is a wee bit sore so I have got some more pain meds for you" she told him with an understanding smile,.

"Thank you" he replied, and he meant it. Mac Taylor was not a man to give in to pain, generally he fought against it, but he felt exhausted and weak and the pounding in his head was making everything feel a hundred times worse so if they were offering him pain relief he was taking it. Within seconds the drugs had been administered and he was already feeling the relaxant effects. "How long?" he asked the young doctor beside him once the nurse had left.

"You collapsed in your apartment the night before last and you had the surgery shortly after you arrived here" Hawkes told him, no reproach in his voice.

"Stella's going to kill me" Mac muttered, before he once more surrendered to his body's exhaustion and drifted to sleep. The two detectives beside him couldn't help but laugh, Mac had hit the nail on the head- Stella more than likely would want to kill the stubborn detective, but she would wait for him to be well enough to truly suffer.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wow! As usual I am overwhelmed by your amazing response to this story- thank you so much guys! I hope that this is updated quick enough for you all!

Anyway guys as usual I am on my knees and begging for your reviews pretty pretty please! Happy Easter everyone- don't get too sick on all of the chocolate!

Chapter Seven

The days passed in a sort of new routine for the CSI team, it had been a week since Mac's kidnapping and five days since he had collapsed in his apartment. Day by day he was getting stronger, sure he was still constantly tired and his head still throbbed mercilessly- but he was definitely healing. He laid there staring at the ceiling, feeling well enough that he was bored but still too exhausted to even attempt an escape attempt- not that it hadn't crossed his mind. The drains had been removed from his head earlier that day- and that was an experience that he had no desire to repeat, his stomach still turned at the memory. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to just wash over him- it was literally the first time he had been alone since his admission to hospital, and whilst he would be eternally grateful for the way his friends had taken their vigil over him, he was enjoying the rare solitude. He honestly hadn't realised how bad his head injury was when he had refused medical care, he had assumed that it was just a concussion like several others he had sustained before. He knew that as soon as his head could stand it he was in for a serious telling off from his friend, and in his heart of hearts he knew that he deserved it. He sighed softly, and opened his still bloodshot eyes only to find the subject of his thoughts standing in front of him.

"Hey" he greeted softly.

"Hey Mac" Stella replied, carefully taking her friend's hand between her own. "You're looking a little better" she told him, and her words were true, he still looked far too pale for her liking- but his eyes were open and alert and he was able to stand the low lighting of the room for the first time since he had regained consciousness which was all good signs to her.

"I feel it" Mac replied. "Have they said how long before I can get out of here?" he asked her with a small quirk of his brow. She shook her head at him, partly in disgust but also in relief- if he was chasing for information about his discharge then he clearly was feeling better.

"Don't even think about it Mac" she replied. "The doctor has specified that you are not going anywhere until you can manage a walk down the hall by yourself and eating solid foods" she told him, with a disapproving look- only her concern stopping her from laughing as his face took on a green hue at the mention of food. "You have to eat Mac" she told him gently.

"I will" he replied, closing his eyes as his stomach rebelled at the thought.

"Shall I get you some broth to just try?" Stella offered, Mac shook his head immediately, he knew he just wouldn't be able to do it. "Come on Mac, you want to get out of here don't you?" she stated, not above using a bit of emotional blackmail to get him to do what was for the best for him.

"That's a low blow" he muttered, his eyes still closed against the headache building. "Fine, I'll try something" he surrendered. She smiled, and squeezed his hand before heading out. He rested his head further back into the pillows, cursing himself for giving in to Stella, he knew she was right- he did have to eat, but knowing it and managing it were two very different things.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella was gone for a matter of thirty minutes before she made it back with a steaming Styrofoam cup of vegetable broth, the thing that she figured would be kindest on his stomach. She stepped into his room quietly, and immediately felt the steely gaze locked on her.

"I just got you a small cup Mac" she told him with a smile. "The doctor says that if you can keep this down we can aim for solids by the end of the week" she informed him.

"I'm not a baby Stella" Mac replied in frustration.

"Then don't be one and eat this" she replied, his mood not phasing her for a second. With a long suffering sigh he sat up more in the bed and reached out his shaking hand. She refrained from commenting and merely wrapped her own hand around his grasp to avoid him being burnt from the scalding fluid. "You want a spoon or sip it from the cup?" Stella asked softly, not wanting to push her friend too far.

"Cup's fine" Mac replied, not trusting his other hand to hold a spoon steadily enough to use it safely. He carefully raised the cup to his lips and took a small sip, swallowing it quickly before the taste could hit his senses. The first sip was followed by another, and finding that his stomach didn't instantly rebel he allowed a few larger drinks to follow. Stella stood by in silence, watching her friend carefully. "I'm done" he told her after he had managed about a quarter of the cup.

"You sure?" she asked softly. He nodded carefully, genuinely not wanting to push his luck, and feeling full and exhausted he rested his head back against the pillows.

"Why am I so damn tired?" he muttered in frustration.

"Relax Mac, you just need to give yourself time" she consoled him, gently rubbing his forearm. "Get some sleep" she suggested. "I'll still be here when you wake up" she told him. Involuntarily his eyes slipped shut and he was asleep instantly. Stella sat back, looking at her friend in concern, she had to get him eating and get him home- then he would start to heal.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Hey Stella, how's he doing?" Lindsay greeted as she arrived a few hours later to check on her friends.

"He's getting there" Stella replied, smiling as she took the sandwich and coffee that the young CSI handed her. The subject of their conversation interrupted the chat between the two women by groaning from the bed. "Mac?" Stella questioned in concern.

"Sick" was all that Mac managed to reply, as Lindsay launched to her feet a bowl carefully placed under his mouth as she helped him to roll over. Both women winced in sympathy as the injured man vomited the miniscule amounts that he had managed to consume, he painfully gagged and coughed as only bile continued to come up. Lindsay rubbed his back in the little comfort she could offer, whilst Stella left the room in the hopes of finding the doctor. Within minutes she returned with a concerned doctor in tow.

"Easy detective, let's not undo all of my handiwork" she told him, carefully helping him to roll onto his back and handing him a cup of iced water. "Sip that slowly and it will help to settle your stomach" she told him softly. "I'm going to give you some mild medication that should hopefully prevent the nausea" , as she spoke a nurse injected into the ever present IV. Mac for once did as he was told and silently sipped at the water, his throat feeling relieved instantly by the coolness. "Don't let this put you off detective, we still need to get you back eating" she told him with a small smile before leaving the room. Mac groaned at her words as he rested his head against the pillows, forehead glistening with sweat that the nurse gently wiped away.

"Sorry Mac" Stella told him genuinely.

"Not your fault" he muttered, but his words were sincere. "Would have happened if it was soup you brought or the poison they try to make me have" he continued. His face the picture of misery as he laid there.

"You'll get through this Mac, and be out of here in no time" Lindsay told her boss softly, gently brushing her fingers through his longer than usual hair.

"I know" he whispered "sorry guys" he told them, his eyes still closed as his tiredness overwhelmed him.

"It's not your fault Stella" Lindsay told her friend quietly. "He has to eat, it would have happened anyway". Stella smiled at the words, knowing it was the truth but feeling guilty nonetheless.

"I just need him to get well" Stella whispered, admitting more with her tone than with her words.

"I know exactly what you mean" Lindsay replied, and Stella suspected that the Montana native truly did.

End Chapter Seven

Please review! Not much more to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you for all of your reviews, there are probably two more chapters to go of this story and then my next should follow pretty much straight after the end of this is posted- depending on interest and reviews of course!

Please review- I love seeing those little review alerts in my inbox!

Chapter Eight

Mac stared at the tray in front of him, he took a deep steadying breath. He had never run away from a challenge in his life- he was far too stubborn and dedicated to survival for that, and there was no way on earth he was going to let a mere bowl of porridge get the better of him. Carefully he reached for the spoon, and mentally willed his hand to stop shaking as he carefully scooped a minuscule amount, grateful that none of his team were there to see his attempts. Tiny spoonful by tiny spoonful he managed half of the bowl before he could manage no more. He rested his head back, exhausted at the effort it had taken, and prayed that it would stay down.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"You heading back to the hospital?" Don asked Stella softly.

"Yeah, I just had to cast my eye over the final papers and get them to the DA" Stella replied.

"How was he when you left yesterday?" the seasoned detective asked softly, his concern for his friend obvious in his tone.

"He was pretty down, but he is still recovering. You know Mac, always has to push himself" Stella replied, fond frustration clear in her voice. Flack chuckled in response, knowing full well how infuriating their friend could be. He held the door for his friend to step through in front of him, and together the two detectives set off to the hospital.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella observed the half eaten bowl of food as soon as she stepped into her friend's room, she also instantly noticed that the man himself was laid back against the pillows with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mac?" she questioned softly, and he peered at her through half closed eyes. "You ok?" she asked, taking his clammy hand in her own. He nodded, but other than that he made no reply other than to swallow almost convulsively. Stella took in his appearance and the reason behind it registered in her mind. "Trying to keep breakfast down huh?" she whispered to him. He nodded again, the movement barely noticeable as he battled against his body.

"Just breath through it man" Don suggested, supporting his friend in any way he could, and gently holding his hand to show that he was there for him. Ten minutes passed as Mac tried desperately to keep the pitiful amount of food down, and his friends mentally willed him to.

"Water?" Mac asked his friend softly. Stella handed him a cool tumbler of water which he carefully sipped.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he replied. "Thanks guys" he told them grateful for them being there, in equal measure to his embarrassment.

"Any time man" Flack replied, wishing that his friend was well and as strong as usual. The crime lab head had saved his life not so long ago and it killed him to seeing the older man struggling so badly against his own body.

"I want to go home" Mac stated, his voice cracking with frustration.

"You need to get well first Mac, you'll just end up back here if you don't do as they say" Stella replied, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Sick of it" Mac whispered again, hating himself for sounding as weak as he felt. He was a terrible patient, he hated having to rely on other people and he hated feeling so vulnerable.

"Hey come on man, you have to fight this and then you'll get out quicker" Don replied, seeing the desperation in his friend's eye. Mac sighed, and nodded sadly.

"What's going on at work?" he asked, changing the subject to distract himself.

"Luckily not much" Stella replied. "An armed robbery in midtown and a murder in Tribeca, but luckily nothing that will draw too much media attention" she continued. "I have submitted Ethan's file to the DA" she told him softly. He nodded, knowing that he could more than rely on her to do a solid job on the case that had landed him in the hospital bed and nearly to a watery grave.

"Any hint from the DA?" he asked softly, knowing that they would leave no t's uncrossed and no I's undotted with such a high profile case.

"Not really, he had little choice other than to fully admit what had happened. With your testimony, plus the forensic evidence he should be going away for a very long time" she told him.

"He deserves it" Mac replied, it was rare for him to pass opinion on what happened to their suspects once the case files had been submitted, but unsurprising in this case.

"Yeah for pissing you off" Don replied with a smile- quoting Mac's own words to him. Mac smiled, grateful for the rest from tension.

"Damn straight" he replied, his eyes flashing with amusement and finally showing glimpses of the usual Mac Taylor.

"Get some sleep Mac, I'll be here when you wake up" Stella urged him softly, seeing the strain around his expressive eyes.

"It's all I do" her boss protested tiredly, although yet again his body betrayed him and he was dragged away into slumber.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

The next few days passed in a blur to the team, it had been a week since Mac's surgery and he was finally looking towards being discharged from the hospital, much to his relief. All he had to do was managed solid food, a trip to the bathroom unaided and a walk down the hall and he would be home free. He sighed as he thought about it, he might has well be aiming for Mount Everest the way that he felt at that moment, but he would do it- even if it killed him.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you again for your loyal reviews! I hope I haven't lost anyone from the last couple of chapters! Please keep reviewing there is only one more chapter after this and then I will start posting my next offering, if there is interest of course!

Chapter Nine

Mac lay staring into space, bored out of his mind. He had just enough strength to manage to stay awake for periods of time, but not enough to actually escape his medical prison. He had been in hospital for nine days and he was fed up of it. The guys from the lab had spent hours with him since his admission, he had told them time and time again that they didn't need to spend all of their time with him, but they kept coming back regardless. He smiled to himself at the thought, he was very lucky to have such good friends around him. He knew that he would have some serious making up to do for his blatant disregard to his own health, but he also knew that he probably wouldn't have done anything any differently- it wasn't in his nature to accept help. He reached for the table in front of him and spooned a small amount of the bland porridge into his mouth, he swallowed it barely registering the taste and continued with a few more mouthfuls before surrendering, unable to manage any more. He sighed as he rested his head back, he wanted to go home, he wanted everything to be back to normal and to feel like himself.

"That was a big sigh" Stella commented as she stepped through the room, smiling at her friend's obvious frustration. "You know if you had gone to the hospital when you were told to this may have been avoided" she told him, her tone serious, but her face soft to take the sting from her words. Mac rolled his eyes subconsciously, he knew this had been coming and was surprised his partner had waited as long as she had.

"I know" he finally he replied softly.

"Seriously Mac, what were you thinking?" she commented sitting down beside him and taking his hand in her own to let him know that she still supported him.

"I didn't know" he told her honestly, he genuinely hadn't known how serious his injury was.

"You must have felt shocking" she stated, in disbelief.

"I put it down to the adrenaline wearing off, being tired and the head injury" he told her. "Stella I swear that I didn't know- I wouldn't have done that on purpose, even I am not that stubborn" he finished.

"You scared us half to death" she told him, with a smile yet her eyes swam with the recent fear and other mixed emotions that he couldn't fully read.

"I'm sorry Stell, I never meant to scare any of you. I didn't want this to happen and I would never want to cause you any of this hurt" he told her, and his usually closed off eyes heavy with remorse and hurt that he had caused her pain.

"I know you didn't mean to Mac, but in some ways that makes it so much worse. You have got to start being concerned as to what happens to you, you have got to start caring about yourself as much as we care about you" she told him, he had no words to form a reply so he settled for a small nod, before his weakness once more caught up with him and he fell asleep. Stella got to her feet and gently placed a soft kiss on his smooth brow, before sitting back beside him to watch him in his healing slumber.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

A few hours later Mac woke up to find Don Flack beside him.

"Hey" Don greeted the still tired looking CSI.

"Hey, Stella gone to get some rest?" Mac asked in response.

"A homicide came in in Midtown, the others were all tied up" Flack replied. "I hear you two had the chat?" he questioned with a grin.

"Oh yes" Mac replied with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I am surprised she waited that long" Don commented with a chuckle.

"Me too" Mac agreed, before sighing. "Can you help me up?" he asked the detective with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Come on, help me up to the restroom" Mac prompted, sitting up as far as his dizziness would allow.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea" Flack reasoned with a shrug.

"Look the doctors said that I can be discharged when I can eat, when I can make it to the restroom and when I walk down the hall- so come on help me up" Mac told his friend firmly.

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea" Flack replied, but moved towards the older man regardless. Wordlessly he took hold of his friend's wrists gently and helped him to sit up, Mac took a moment to settle himself as he made it upright for the first time, desperately ignoring his swimming vision and his rolling stomach, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, finally sat upright. "You sure about this Mac?" Don asked softly, noticing his friends pallor and suddenly green hue. Mac nodded, not trusting himself to speak and so Flack helped him in carefully sliding from the bed the his feet shakily on the floor. Finally to his feet, he couldn't ignore the dangerous sway that his friend was currently giving, and so wrapped his arm around the other man's back to support him should he fall. "You ready?" he asked gently and Mac merely moved one foot in front of the other in reply, slowly making the agonising journey across to the small restroom a mere few feet away. By the time they reached it Mac was drenched in sweat from the exertion and his hands shook.

"I can manage" he told Don, totally unwilling to lose any further dignity by being helped to go to the toilet.

"You sure man?" Don asked doubtfully. Mac merely pushed the door shut in response. "Don't lock it" Flack told him, not wanting to have to kick the door in if his friend collapsed. After a few moments the younger detective started to get a little bit nervous when his friend still hadn't emerged. "Mac? You good in there?" he asked with a tap on the door.

"I might need your help" a hesitant voice replied. Flack cursed under his breath knowing that this was a bad idea, before pushing the door open to help his friend.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Of all the stupid and irresponsible things to do!" the doctor finished his rant, looking at a rather red faced patient, before turning to the other detective in the room. "And as for you detective Flack, what on earth were you thinking by helping him?" he questioned, his shock and frustration evident in his voice. Don suddenly found his feet very interesting, and was surprised to hear a muted chuckle coming from the bed.

"What are you finding so amusing Detective Taylor?" the doctor asked, turning his furious gaze towards the oatient.

"Er nothing Doctor" Mac replied sheepishly.

"If this delays your discharge, you have no one to blame but yourself" the doctor finished before taking his leave, astounded by the behaviour of the senior detective. Once he left neither police officer could hold their amusement in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Ah man you are in so much trouble!" Flack sniggered.

"Yeah, but what were you thinking" Mac countered, laughing so hard that his head began to pound, but he barely felt it. Just as the two were doubled over laughing Stella walked into the room.

"Can't leave you two alone for a second" she commented grimly. "I have just endured a tongue lashing from your doctor" she told them, but seeing them looking so amused, and seeing the glimmer in Mac's eye there was enough to completely push her anger away and she couldn't help but join in the laughter with them.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Well here we are the very final chapter of my debut into the CSI:NY genre- I really hope that you have enjoyed this, and please take the time to leave one final review for this!

Chapter Ten

Mac sighed as he finally eased his way down into his favourite armchair, it seemed like it had been forever since he was able to sit in his most comfortable piece of furniture overlooking the neighbouring apartments. He took a sip from the bottle of water he held in his left hand, he would have preferred a beer, however the rest of the team had well and truly ganged up on him on that topic and so water had to suffice. He would put up with it, since he was finally home, after ten days in hospital and he was so glad- exhausted, but glad.

"Happy to be home?" Stella asked softly, handed her boss the steaming mug of black coffee that she carried towards him.

"Thanks" he replied with a smile, "and yes extremely" he finished.

"It's decaff, but it's better than nothing" she told him as she cradled her own mug, sitting opposite her long-time friend. "It's good to have you back Mac" she told him seriously.

"It's good to be back" he replied, his tone equally as serious.

"You know we are going to make sure you take the doctor's advice, there is no way you are stepping through the doors of that lab for at least two weeks" she told him. Mac rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I knew you were going to say that" he replied with a wry grin.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Have you had to tie him down yet?" Flack asked Stella with a chuckle as she stepped from the elevator.

"No he has been surprisingly good natured about it, not even argued a little" she replied, confused by her friend's behaviour.

"Hmm, that either means one of two things" Flack replied thoughtfully.

"Either he feels worse than he admits or he is up to something" Stella replied. Flack nodded with a smile in reply, shaking his head softly at how mischievous the boss could sometimes be, particularly where his own health was concerned.

"I am sure that he will do as he is told" Don stated, and his tone proved that even he didn't believe his words.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella stifled a yawn as she let herself into Mac's building, Sheldon had spent most of the afternoon with him, but she was still exhausted from balancing visiting at the hospital and running the lab in Mac's absence. As she stepped through the door into his apartment she was surprised by the dim lighting.

"Mac?" she called out in concern.

"Two seconds, I'll be right out" he called back softly. She looked around quizzically.

"You all right?" she questioned softly.

"I'll fine" a voice whispered from behind her, almost making her jump.

"Mac, what is going on?" she asked him softly.

"Come this way" he told her guiding her towards the dining table, that she saw was set for dinner complete with candles.

"Mac? What's all this?" she asked him softly, taken aback by the obvious effort he had gone to.

"Sit down" he told her softly, and she did as he asked. He poured her a glass of wine, filling his own glass with water as he headed back to the kitchen, bringing in two steaming bowls, and placing one in front of her.

"Fasolada?" she asked him in surprise.

"Yeah, I hope you like it" he replied with a sheepish smile. She took a small spoonful, blowing it gently to prevent it burning before putting it in her mouth and closing her eyes to savour the taste.

"Mac, this is delicious" she told him. "How on earth did you make this when you can barely stay on your feet?" she asked him squeezing his hand.

"I had a bit of help" he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well however you managed it this is amazing thank you" she told him softly. He grinned at her, taking a spoonful of his own soup, and carefully making his way through half of the bowl, his efforts were not unnoticed by his friend who smiled at him trying so hard to regain his strength. After a few moments, as she had finished he cleared the dishes and returned a few moments later with a plate each. His housed a miniscule portion, but she didn't comment- she merely inhaled the aroma of the traditional Greek pie presented to her. "Kefalonian Kreatopita is one of my favourites" she told him, tucking in.

"I know" he replied softly, taken a small mouthful of his own meal, knowing that he wouldn't manage much more.

"I am stuffed" Stella exclaimed as she cleared her plate, enjoying this rare relaxing time with her friend.

"Ah too stuffed for dessert?" he asked her with a grin.

"Never too stuffed for dessert" she replied with a matching smile.

"Good I'll go and get it" he told her getting to his feet, and ignoring the slight sway as he did so. Stella got to her feet and cleared the table, intent on making sure that Mac got some rest. She met him in the kitchen where he was dishing up a rather large slice of Apple pie that was clearly for her.

"I hope you are planning on sharing that with me" she told him with a grin. He chuckled lightly before getting two spoons and following her back to the table. The two detectives sat opposite each other with the bowl between them. Mac managed just one spoonful before he knew his stomach would rebel if even one more morsel went into it. "I think I might explode" Stella commented lightly, leaning back with her glass in her hand. "Thanks Mac, it's been a long time since I had a traditional Greek feast, and that was amazing" she told him with a relaxed smile.

"It's the least I could do" he told her softly, almost shyly.

"Ah Mac, you don't owe me anything" she told him gently squeezing his hand.

"I owe you everything" he replied, his voice barely a whisper as his words carried across to her. "I owe you an apology, a thank you and probably my life" he told her.

"Just a promise that you will never do anything like that again will do" she replied, her eyes locked on his and just as heavy with emotion.

"I promise I'll try not to" he told her, and for her that was good enough.

End Chapter Ten

The End

Please review!


End file.
